


The Cyclops in Our Swamp

by ermayzing



Series: The Photoshop Chronicles [1]
Category: Shrek Series, The Fault in Our Stars - John Green, The Odyssey (TV 1992)
Genre: Art, Gen, Photoshop, really? really.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermayzing/pseuds/ermayzing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time (May 13, 2015) I was supposed to be tutoring someone about the Odyssey in English and instead, we both spent the whole class period photoshopping this.</p><p>I'm not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cyclops in Our Swamp

**Author's Note:**

> photoshopped on May 13, 2015.

 

forgive me.


End file.
